Compulsion
by Tif S
Summary: There are a series of strange occurrences in a high school in Lima Ohio and they all seem to center around members of the high school's glee club, the New Directions. The problem is they don't seem to remember their involvement. Is this a normal case of revenge on bullies or something more sinister? Can Sam and Dean find out before someone else gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey! I'm back with yet another new story. My absence can be explained by Summer class, but it's a creative writing class so score! This is my first fanfiction foray into the Supernatural realm, and I figured why not pair it with Glee, see what kind of craziness ensues. I started watching Supernatural like three weeks ago on netflix and it is awesome so far. Hope you enjoy my take on blending these two awesome shows, which by the way are not mine. I'm just playing in the metaphorical sandbox a bit.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"I'm telling you, I didn't do this!" The boy's voice quivered. "I never had an issue with Jase!"

Sue Sylvester watched him carefully. He was one of Will Schuester's show choir monkeys, young Burt Reynolds. He was a good kid, overall, helped Hummel through his issues with Karofsky, but the proof was there: caked up blood on the kid's knuckles, a student placed him there at the time.

"Listen Blaine, I don't want to have to go through this any more than you do. I like you. You've got a kind of dapper charm that makes me want to puke in my mouth a little bit, but my hands are tied. Jeffrey Trent saw you throw the first punch."

"Principal Sylvester," Blaine was incredulous. "I don't even remember seeing Jason. I was leaving the auditorium with Sam. Ask anyone!"

"I already talked to Schuester. Nobody remembers you being in the auditorium."

"I'm telling you, I didn't… is Jason okay?"

"Jason Fuller has a fractured wrist."

"Oh god…" Blaine put his head in his hands. "This can't be happening."

"Young Burt Reynolds, I'm letting you off with a warning because this a first, but if it happens again, you're suspended for a month."

"It won't." Blaine nodded. "It won't."

"Get the hell out of my office."

Blaine couldn't run fast enough.

"What happened man? Why'd you do it?" Ryder Lynn stood next to Blaine's locker accosting him as soon as he arrived.

"Why does everyone think I hit Jason?" Blaine huffed. "I didn't. I didn't even see him all day. I was in the auditorium with you guys."

Ryder raised his eyebrows. "No… you weren't. You left after Marley's song. You didn't even ask for a hall pass."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine's voice rose as Ryder flinched.

"T...take it easy."

"Ryder," Blaine sighed. "You're acting crazy."

"I'm acting crazy?" Ryder scoffed. "You put Jason Fuller in the hospital and you're acting like you don't remember!"

"I don't!"

Ryder shook his head. "That's fine man. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine slammed his locker shut touching his forehead to the cold metal. He was being accused of putting someone in the hospital. He didn't even know what had happened. This was nuts. He had to figure out what went down. That left only one option.

* * *

He found Jeffrey in the library, scratching a pen against his notebook. Blaine tapped the table in front of him.

"Uh…" The boy looked up swallowing nervously. "Hi, did you need something?"

"You keep records right?" Blaine asked. Jeffrey always had his notebook with him, and he was always writing, more than he talked. Tina and Kitty called him JK Rowling the second. Jake Puckerman called him McKinley's record keeper. He was like a solitary, antisocial JBI minus the annoying gossip penchant.

"I...g...guess you could say that." He smiled nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"You were there earlier right?" Blaine sat across from Jeffrey. "When…"

Jeffrey said nothing, but he was tapping his pen frantically, inching away from Blaine. "Yes. But if you don't mind, don't you already know what happened?"

Blaine blinked. This not knowing anything was driving him crazy, but how could he tell Jeffrey without sounding like a head case? "I… I just have to be sure."

"The ambulance in the parking lot wasn't proof enough?"

"Please."

"Sorry." Jeffrey was picking up his things and shouldering his backpack. "I have to catch the late bus and it comes in ten minutes."

Blaine sighed. "It's fine. Thanks anyway. Have a good night."

Jeffrey nodded. "You too."

* * *

Blaine had never stayed on school grounds long enough to see the field lights turn on, so it was a surprise to him when he came out to see the football field lit up.

He looked at his phone. It was only four o clock, why would the field be lit up now? He saw Tina standing in front of one of the field goals.

"Blaine," Tina looked over to him, utterly calm as she looked up at the goal post.

"Hey Tina...uh…" Blaine looked at her, tempted to snap his fingers in front of her face. She was standing too still, too calm, too _not_ Tina. "What are you doing here?"

"It's done." She moved a finger, pointing up to the end of the post.

"What are you…?" Blaine followed her finger putting a hand to his mouth. "Oh god!"

The forward of the football team, Nate something or other, hung by his underwear on the tip of the goal post. His nose was bleeding. Blaine could tell by the drops of copper scented crimson that dropped periodically. At the same moment, Tina fell forward. It was all Blaine could do to catch her before her head hit the post.

"Tina!"

She shifted in his arms as her eyes blinked open. "Blainers? What are you doing? What happened?" Her eyes landed on the steadily pooling blood in the corner of the field and her gaze went upwards. She screamed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so what do you think about Blaine's amnesia? What do you think will happen with Tina? Anything you'd like to see? Sam and Dean will show up soon. Oh, Jeffrey is portrayed by Ian Nelson. Edits can be seen on my polyvore, which I should get around to posting sometime this weekend I hope. Until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, well I got this next chapter finished. Winchester and Supernatural gang heavy. Word about the timeline this takes place post sin city which is 3x4 when they're in Ohio. In terms of the glee timeline, season 4 at some point before shooting star. I own neither, glee nor supernatural nada zilch. Just paying tribute to these awesome shows and letting the plot bunnies have a bit of fun.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

" _Found something you might be interested in."_ Bobby's voice crackled through the cell phone speaker. " _Check the papers."_

Sam watched his brother from the passenger seat, looking at the folded up newspaper in his lap. They had just left Elizabethville, hadn't even gotten out of state yet, so it was only natural that the brothers had grabbed a paper at the nearest gas station.

"Murder at a high school huh?" Dean sighed. "Think this has something to do with the Hell Brigade?"

" _How else could the poor sap end up hanging by his underwear on a field goal post?"_

"I can think of a few reasons." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "You're sure this isn't just schoolyard bullying gone wrong?"

" _Can't be sure of anything Kid."_ Bobby sighed. " _Demonic omens have been flying off the charts in Ohio."_

"Where's the school at Bobby?" Dean turned the key in the ignition as the engine sputtered to life.

" _William McKinley High School in Lima. I'm drivin' up myself. I'll meet you at the motel."_

"See ya Bobby." Dean snapped the phone closed, eyeing his brother. "Looks like you're going back to high school Sammy."

Sam sputtered. "Wait what? No!"

"You look like you could pass for about… 17." Dean smirked.

Sam glared sideways at his brother. "Should I be offended?"

Dean grinned clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Nah, just enjoy it."

* * *

The motel was about as ratty as others they'd been staying in, but rooms were cheap and there were awesome eateries nearby, a must for Dean. Bobby was sitting at the small table poring over articles and snippets he had gotten.

"So, Bobby and I will scope out the school." Sam said, still unsure about his new role as Sam Forester.

"Got the paperwork right here." Bobby said.

"I'll get an interview with the principal, and score a teaching job." Dean smirked as Sam visibly scoffed. "What?"

"You're going to be a teacher? _You?_ "

"How hard can it be?" Dean said.

"It isn't Hogwarts, you can't exactly get away with Demon Hunting 101."

"You underestimate me Sam." Dean grinned. He was way too excited. For once he got to be the one with the college education. The youngest Winchester knew he was never going to hear the end of this.

"So, Robert Forester?" Sam and Bobby sat in the chairs across from the principal, a blond giantess wearing a track suit of all things: Sue Sylvester, according to her name plate. "You're a transplant from Kansas, and you want your son Sam to attend here is that right?"

Bobby struggled to keep a polite expression on his face. "Yes Ma'am. See, my job made us have to move around and I think we finally found someplace for him to finish off his school."

Sam struggled not to smirk. If only they knew.

"Well," Sue Sylvester looked at the files then over to Sam. "Seems like everything's in order." She sighed pushing a button on her desk. "Kitty, get in here!"

The door swung open as a cheerleader walked in.

"What do you want Sue?" The girl crossed her arms

"Kitty Wilde, meet Sam Forester. He needs a tour and you are going to give him the best you've got while I settle things with Blue Collar Comedy here."

The girl studied Sam with pursed lips before nodding. "Alright, come on."

Sam followed Kitty out of the office, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. It was like being back in a high school set him back about five or six years, plus that principal wasn't exactly Carol Brady. _Guess that's why Dean made it your job._ The girl was watching him with a smirk.

"Nervous?"

"Uh… is she always that crazy?"

The girl rolled her eyes. " That's just the tip of her iceberg." She began walking. "Keep up!"

Sam observed as they walked the hall. Jocks and cheerleaders walked in step, stopping to pin the occasional geek against a locker. There was definitely a hard and fast social balance.

"You don't talk much do you?" The girl was watching him now, almost too closely.

"Sorry, sorry." Sam shook himself. "So, Kitty right?"

The girl nodded. "Word to the wise about McKinley, unless you're a football star or a cheerleader, you've got a target on your back." She bobbed her head toward a nearby locker where a boy and a girl were getting what appeared to be a big gulp bath. "But that can't always save you."

Sam noticed her eyes stayed glued to the two longer than they had any of the others. "Friends of yours?"

Kitty nodded as her eyes hardened. "You'll meet them later."

The football field was the next stop. Sam glanced around, stopping short as he noticed the dried blood, the crime scene tape and the police cars in the parking lot. Well, safe to say he'd found ground zero.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry it was a bit short, things will get interesting soon I promise. Sam's last name is a tribute to Jared Padalecki's role in Gilmore Girls. I catch the reruns whenever I can and when I realized the connection, I had to add my nod in. It took me so long to figure out who should show Sam around, but I figured Kitty would be a good first ND member as ever for him to cross paths with. More with them next, Dean getting his teaching gig , Sam's official first day, some investigation and of course a run in with the cops. Anything else you wanna see? How'd I do with characters? Questions? Predictions?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi, apologies for the long long long wait. I had kinda lost my interest in Supernatural for a while, but I found it again. This is a teeny bit filler and shorter than I would have liked and I didn't put as much in as I had said. I just wanted to get something written, as I'm going through my older stories and updating them as the muses come back. Anyway... here it is.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **Three**

"Hey, Mr. James Dean? You okay?" Kitty ribbed the new kid. She hadn't heard much from him. It'd been ten minutes and all he was doing was staring at the Field Goal of Doom.

She saw his eyes clear. "What happened?" His nod toward the field goal was all the indication she needed.

Kitty sighed. She really didn't want to explain, but her lean towards gossip and the genuine curiosity of the new kid made her begin. "It happened a week ago. My friends Blaine and Tina were standing right there." She pointed to a spot two feet away from the blood spatter. Her voice grew soft as if she were incriminating them. "They were the ones that found the body."

"You mean that kid in the newspaper?"

"Nate Kingsley yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Regular pillar of the town."

Sam watched her unsure of how to respond. He knew how "Agent Jimmy Page" would react, but he wasn't in any Federal guise and the instinct was too strong. How was he supposed to coax information as a student? Screw it, he just had to ask. "Pillar of the town?"

"Yeah, you know golden boy and an A grade douchebag. He had a problem with everyone he met. It's crazy...I mean people joked about it, but…"

"Wow. So, you think someone from the school did it?"

Kitty scoffed. "What are you crazy? You one of those horror movie fans? I mean we all had our reasons, but… it couldn't be could it?"

* * *

"Thomas Inoue from Union City?" Sam's eyebrows were raised to his hairline as he shouldered his backpack. "Do you want your students to do tongue twisters?"

"Eh, why not?" Dean grinned. "I could be all hip about it and just let them call me Tom."

"You're insane." Sam sat on the motel bed. "So what's the position?"

"Substitute English teacher. Mrs. Brown is on a sabbatical. So any sign of anything during your tour?"

"I didn't get a chance to look really closely. There's a police barricade and yellow tape on the football field, so we should sneak back when the school closes." Sam shook his head. "Wait a minute, English? Did you even do any of the reading in high school?"

"They have websites for that sort of thing, besides, I already have one book picked out for the reading list." Dean smirked as he held out a worn paperback.

" _The Count of Monte Cristo_?" Sam read the spine. "Cristo of course."

"It'll weasel any demons out of hiding pretty quickly. Just the title alone."

"Save it for last." Sam said. "We have to figure out what we're dealing with first."

Bobby looked over watching the clock. "Hey Dean, don't you have a tour in fifteen minutes? I wouldn't keep the principal waiting. She's a piece of work."

"I'm sure I can handle her." Dean said. He walked out the door.

Sam and Bobby exchanged a look. "He's in over his head ain't he?"

Sam just nodded and sighed, taking another look at his class schedule. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...what'd you think? Should I continue? Let me know!**_


End file.
